


算无遗策

by Milkandhoney11



Category: the hobbits - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkandhoney11/pseuds/Milkandhoney11
Relationships: Elrond/Thranduil
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“所以你看，Elrond，若非事已至此，我也不想你为难。”Mithrandir一仰头喝完杯中最后一口酒，重重跌坐在书桌正对面的沙发上，一双深嵌在皱纹里的眼眸死死定在书桌后雕像一样凝固了的男人身上。

Elrond的领带凌乱地搭在沙发椅背上，衬衫解开了好几个扣子，和他平时一丝不苟的形象大相径庭。他塌在椅子里，叉着两只手，烟灰色的眼睛聚焦窗外某一点，仿佛神游在另外一个空间。

夜深了，窗外的霓虹似乎都开始稀疏了起来。与Mithrandir的谈话消耗掉了他所剩无几的能量。糟糕的一天接着糟糕的一天，他暗暗叹口气，他不知道自己怎么突然踏进了这么一个无边无际的沼泽。

Elrond心知资深独立董事的话一点没错。在过去的几天里，他们已经穷尽了每一种可能的途径。谁都不曾设想会到如今这样走投无路的局面。

“Elrond，我不是要逼你，但是真的……没有时间了。”Mithrandir等了半天没见回答，又补了一句。

“好吧，我明天会和他联系。但是，不承诺能有实质性的进展。”好像终于下了决定，男人的声音嘶哑又疲惫，身体也微微坐直了一点。

Mithrandir松了口气，站起身来：“那就早点休息吧。养精蓄锐，毕竟这才仅仅是个开始。”

Elrond苦笑了一下，喃喃道：“是啊，只是个开始……”

一切都从Erebor集团的一把手Thorin突如其来的死亡开始。也许，更准确的说法是扑朔迷离的死亡。Erebor是一家家族式的制药公司，董事长Thorin Durin更是业内一等一的人物。除了他雷厉风行的领导风格和绝佳的运气，根源于血脉中的对于资本市场的极度不信任也是众所周知。尽管制药业是一个如此资金密集型的行业，几代Erebor领导人都坚持不考虑上市融资。好在毕竟树大根深，资金运作从未捉襟见肘。再何况背后还有著名的Imladris基金鼎力支持。Erebor和Imladris与其说是亲密无间的合作伙伴，不如说是各取所需的利益交换。Imladris看好Erebor的市场前景和投资回报，而Erebor当然也需要资金的支持。Imladris基金的一把手Elrond在业内有理智稳重的美名，归根到底也还是个生意人。双方心知肚明在如今竞争白热化的市场中，找到这么稳定可靠的合作伙伴并非易事，所以也就抛下种种罅隙，一起走了十几年的时光。

也许正应了盛极必衰的老话，过去一年里Thorin不知处于什么考虑开始自我膨胀起来，冒进地收购了十几家小型的制药公司，其中有几个还颇具争议。Imladris派到Erebor的CFO Lindir多次忧心忡忡地向Elrond汇报，Elrond也多次正式地向Thorin提出警告，但是Thorin对此置若罔闻。好在几个季度的财报看起来还好，Elrond也就听之任之，想着找到个合适的机会再重提此事。

噩梦的开始是Thorin被人发现在自己的公寓里因为药物过量死亡，用的还偏偏就是自己公司的产品。然后，收购的各家公司如同在阳光下的雪人一样纷纷融化，露出雪白表面之下的难堪，一个个窟窿犹如骷髅的大嘴一样嘲笑着死去的Thorin和头大如斗的董事会。现金流眼看岌岌可危，如果再不趁着财报尚且能看的当子抓紧在中土主板上市圈钱，就真的来不及了。

Imladris基金是Erebor除了Durin家族之外的第一大股东，在Erebor的投资也远非一句壮士断臂能轻易了结。Durin家族由于Thorin尚且年富力强，甚至都还没有考虑到接班人的问题。于是Imladris的首席合伙人Elrond被迫从此天天泡在Erebor，执行起了代理董事长的职责。

Elrond比谁都清楚时间的紧迫性。Erebor等不起，Imladris也等不起。世上没有不透风的墙，尽管坏消息在内部被严格控制，但是资本市场的空气中已经流动着对Erebor不利的流言。如果能有个人能在审批流程上打通关节，加快速度……也许一切还不太晚。 

偏偏这个人，是他最不想见到的一个人。

第二天一早，Taurial刚刚在办公桌前坐下，电话铃就响了。

“亲爱的，你到的可真早，找老板的电话。”总机妹子好像还没睡醒一样。Taurial叹了口气按下接听键。

“早上好，请问Thranduil在吗？”话筒里传来的是一个有些迟疑的低沉声音。

Taurial下意识地皱了皱眉头。如今还能这么称呼自己老板的人屈指可数，这个声音却很陌生。转过头看了看背后办公室，她的上司正站在窗前打电话，一头金发在阳光下闪闪发亮。

“哦，他正在讲电话。或者您留下名字和电话，等下我让他回给您？”

“这样啊，那我再打过吧。”对方好像嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语。Taurial正要挂掉电话，对方又突然提高了声音，“哦还是麻烦你帮我带个口信。我叫Elrond。号码是XXX。请你转告他，我有急事找他，请他务必尽快给我回个电话。”

Taurial歪着头夹住话筒，草草在记事本上记下。还没等回话，对方已经挂断了。

Thranduil啼笑皆非地看着Taurial递给他的便签条。一点都不意外。都在一个圈子里面，风言风语怎么会传不到他耳朵里面。他抬起手，拨了那一串号码。

“嗨……Elrond？是我。”

“啊，你好！没想到你这么快就回过来了。好久不联系了，还好吗？”

对方把回答夹在干笑里面，Thranduil几乎可以想象Elrond此时尴尬的样子。

“还好。你呢？”

“呃，老样子吧。我打电话是想看你，嗯，这两天有没有时间中午吃个便饭？”

Thranduil在心头冷笑了一声，果然，这么多年没联系过，一联系就要吃个便饭。

“好啊，那就今天吧，正好中午没安排。”

“那我过去找你？”

“不必。这是你手机号码吧，我等下把餐厅地址发给你。十二点。”

Elrond提前十分钟到了餐厅，找了张靠窗的桌子坐下。一段时间以来持续不断的疲劳作战让他的神经完全麻木。Erebor的烂摊子和Imladris本身日常运作的工作令他不堪重负。他两肘撑在桌面上，闭上眼睛，两个拇指用力按着太阳穴，想让自己振作一点。

半晌，他放下双手，睁开眼睛，突然发现他等待的人已经坐在他面前，目光灼灼地望着他。二十多年的时光在Thranduil身上没有留下太多痕迹。依然是灿烂的金发，冰蓝的眼睛，白皙的面孔，完美的轮廓，皱纹几可不见。如果一定要说什么地方改变了，就是那仿佛看不出任何感情波动的目光。

“啊Thranduil，你来了……你一点没变。”Elrond堆起一个笑容，微一欠身，伸出了手。

“你也没变。”Thranduil微微一笑，两个人礼貌性地握了握手。

Elrond心知这只是客套。虽然不愿意在自己最糟糕的状态下与Tranduil见面，但是现实没给他留什么选择的余地。

“想吃点什么？这家有几个菜还蛮有特色。”Thranduil随意地翻着菜谱。

“随便，你知道我对吃一向不讲究。”

Thranduil转头叫服务生，轻车熟路地点了菜。金发在他低头的时候从肩膀上面垂了下来，闪着丝缎一样的光华。

有些事一直没变，另外一些，却永远改变了。Elrond几不可闻地叹了口气。


	2. Chapter 2

这顿饭吃得沉闷无比。Thranduil好整以暇，没有丝毫圆场的意思，任这难堪的沉默蔓延开去。Elrond心中感叹，当年那个性烈如火的美少年其实也还在，只不过表现的方式到了另外一个极端。

最后Elrond不得已开了口。

“Thranduil，我需要你的帮助。”

对面的男人头都没抬，“嗯，说说看。”

“Erebor，你应该听说了。”

Thranduil终于对上他的目光，与此同时微笑着把一块牛肉优雅地叉进嘴里，“我没听说你们要有更换审计师的打算？”

Elrond身子往前凑了凑，仿佛如此就能鼓起更多的勇气，“我不是指这个。我们想上市——越快越好。”

“我还是不知道我有什么能帮到你。”Thranduil放下刀叉，从容地拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，眼神又游离开去。

Elrond咬咬牙，心里呻吟了一声。他知道Thranduil就是不想放过他，就是要看着他为难，看着他说得清清楚楚，看着他开口求他。

“Thranduil，我知道你在证券交易委员会的能量。你自己是准则委员会的顾问，你家老爷子……不用我说了，虽然去世多年，总还是有人会卖个面子给你。我不能找直接经办的人，那太敏感也太直接了。你总有办法。”

Thranduil一双冰冷的蓝眸静静地端详着他。

“你知道，要不是真的没办法了，我也不会来求你帮忙。Erebor对于我们太重要了。”

半晌Thranduil才悠悠说道：“我只是好奇，你这么精明的人，怎么会在Erebor上栽跟头。真不像你。”

Elrond苦笑：“和Thorin合作了这么久，我以为彼此都够了解了。在我这里，信任从来都不是稀缺品。”

Thranduil嗤笑出声，轻轻摇头：“要不是认识你这么多年，我差点就信以为真了。”他两肘撑在餐桌上，也往前凑了凑身子，两个人的距离近到可以嗅到对方的呼吸。“你做了两手准备。如果一帆风顺，自然你是赚得盆满钵满，还做了个顺水人情。如果东窗事发，你就借机扳倒Thorin，一枝独大。只是没想到一切发生的太快，你还没做好准备。”

两个男人互相凝视，眼神里既没有剑拔弩张的杀气也没有含情脉脉的温柔，只是深深地看着对方，一直要看到对方灵魂去。

最先退却的是Elrond。他靠在椅背上，面无表情，“所以，你是帮还是不帮？”

Thranduil也退回原位，手指一下下敲着桌子，目光没有偏离对面男人分毫，“我有什么好处？”

“你尽管提，我有董事会的授权。”

“聘用Mirkwood做Erebor的审计师。我要看过你们全部的财务资料，确认你们没有问题。如果Erebor确实具备上市资格，那么手续上的小忙我不介意帮一把。否则，一切免谈。”Thranduil从西装口袋里掏出笔，在餐巾上写下几个数字推过去，“未来五年的收费，其他费用另算。”

Elrond撇了一眼数字，鼻腔里轻哼了一声，说不清是无奈还是不屑，“如你所愿。”

他们曾经不是这样的。

他们曾经心怀孤勇，年少轻狂。他们曾经并肩挺立，结伴而行。

吐出冷酷话语的嘴唇曾经如玫瑰花般绽放，亲密地彼此探索。眼眸曾经亮如星辰，凝视曾经柔情似水，发丝曾经缠绕缱绻，双手十指紧扣，发誓永不分离。 

只可惜，都是曾经。

回Erebor的路上，Elrond仰着头闭目养神。坐在副驾驶的Lindir从后视镜里偷偷看了半天，也没从这张阴晴不定的脸上看出什么什么端倪。

Elrond觉得自己真是愚蠢到了家才会听从了Mithrandir的胡言乱语。Mithrandir曾经是Elrond和Thranduil的老师，对于他们俩那纠缠不清的往事也算略知一二。Thorin出事之后，Mithrandir第一时间就催促Elrond找旧情人帮忙。Elrond反问，“那家伙不是也是您老的学生？他总要看您几分情面，比我有说服力多了。”Mithrandir满含深意地瞥了他一眼，吐出了个烟圈，“你什么时候这么幼稚了？我去找他，他会不知道背后是谁？你们以后还能永远见不到了？Sindar家的脾气你又不是不知道，惹恼了他叫你吃不了兜着走。这一趟你是怎么都躲不过。还不如自己上门求个痛快算了。”Elrond当时觉得不无道理，才会硬着头皮上阵。现在他觉得怎么都是一个死，如果不是他这么主动出击，起码死得能有点尊严。

不管怎么说，Thranduil毕竟没有拒绝。虽然Erebor付出了令人乍舌的代价，事情毕竟还有转圜的余地。只是之后事情的走向如何？他完全无法预测。

Elrond的倦意浓到懒得掩饰。这一切都令人厌烦。他企图拒绝继续探究自己的感受和内心，但是这次欺骗却没有成功。深入骨髓的悲哀猛地攫住了他，让他几乎无法呼吸。他们都变了，变成了彼此不认识的人。这么多年在现实里摸爬滚打，他们都变得粗粝、强悍、冷漠以及诡谲。一个他曾经视若珍宝的人，一个曾经视他为珍宝的人，就这么冷冰冰地看着他尴尬难堪，戳穿他的谎言，报出匪夷所思的数字。他看透了他的虚张声势，他清楚他的每一个软肋，他毫不犹豫地攻城掠地。

多么冷酷的对手。

可是那滚烫的身躯，热情的回应，辗转的双唇，难道都是一场遥远的好像传说的梦境？那些一起看过的日落，听过的夜雨，读过的篇章，写下的情诗，难道都是他自以为是的心心相印？

尽管如此，他知道自己无权抗辩。一切的始作俑者都是他。是他残忍地毁掉了一切。过往有多绚烂，现实就有多幻灭。他得和着血，和着泪，把它们全部吞下去。一声不吭地吞下去。


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond正低头研读手上的文件，Lindir推门走了进来。

“新一版出来了。”一叠报告被轻轻放在他面前，光听CFO不善的语气也知道不怎么妙。Elrond叹了口气，拿到手里翻看。

“Mirkwood果然是名不虚传地谨慎保守。我和那个叫Galion 的项目经理交手若干个回合，有几条关键调整他们就是坚决不放。要不您和他们的合伙人谈谈？我听说你们认识。”

Elrond的全部注意力好像都在手中的报告上，半晌只模糊不清地嗯了一声。Lindir看老大好像心不在焉，心忖这确实不是谈话的好时机，转身离开了房间。

这样的数字不要说上市，就是让随便什么外人看了去都会对Erebor产生不可估量的负面影响。Elrond拿起电话，在等待接听的片刻用另一只手搓了搓有些酸胀的眼睛。

“Thranduil，是我……我们得谈谈。”

深夜的会议室。

这是让人精疲力竭的一天。当他们终于找到一个双方都有空的时间，已经将近午夜。两个人分坐会议桌的两边，都是难掩满目倦意。

“Thranduil，大半夜的，我也不绕圈子。这版数字和我们的预期差距太大。这些调整我相信你也都看过了。我想和你讨论一下，看看有没有商榷的余地？”

“你肯定比我了解Erebor发生了什么。调整过的数字，应该说是公允体现了你们目前的状况。”

“至少过去两年的数字为什么和之前已经出具的报告有那么大差异？不要说我们之前的审计师职业素养不够。”

“你不是外行。时间点不同，当然视角也不同。”

“Thranduil，这样的结果我们不能接受。”

“很遗憾，如果不接受，恐怕你们就要另请高明。”

沉默凝固在空气中。过了不知多久，Elrond抬起头，语气中压抑着即将喷薄而出的怒气。

“所以你为什么而来？就是为了拆我的台看我的笑话吗？我不要求你为了我放弃职业操守，我只希望你能公平对待我和Erebor。”

“哦，这么说来你是怀疑我的执业能力了？如果我没记错的话，是你找到我门上来的。另外，还想提醒你，这个世界不是围绕着你旋转的，也不是每件事情都与你有关。我所做的不过是份内之事而已。这份报告拿给任何人看我都不会心中有愧。”

Elrond几乎跳了起来，过猛的动作让他在一瞬间有些许晕眩。“那你的职业判断在哪里？这些预测你看过吗？它们的假设完全是错的！按照这样的假设，Erebor早就应该关门大吉了！你知道现实永远不会非黑即白，有时候你要作出妥协。”

“哦我差点都忘了，判断当然你最擅长的事情。你总是算得那么清楚，算无遗漏。上学的时候就是这样。你总是选最有用的课程，考试总是做分数最多的试题。Elrond从来都是滴水不漏。你的人生不容许出现任何一个意外和错误。”

Elrond突然如同泄了气一样垂下了头。他慢慢踱到落地窗前，双手插进裤兜，许久才缓缓地说：

“Thranduil，你是我最大的意外。”

Thranduil也站了起来，语气中的一贯的冷淡疏离被尖锐的嘲讽所取代，“不过你也及时纠正了不是吗？你及时地娶了Celebrian，避免了这件小小的意外脱轨。”

“得了Thranduil，你知道这样说我不公平！那个时候我有别的选择吗？Gil-galad死得那么突然，和Lothlorien的联姻根本是无法拒绝的！我能眼见着Noldor几百年的辉煌毁于一旦吗？”

“公平！你还和我谈什么公平！就在你和Celebrian度蜜月的时候，我父亲去世了，这公平吗？我有做错过任何一件事吗？为什么命运要这样对待我？哦对，我毕竟还做错了一件事，那就是爱过你！”

Elrond沉默了。最后，他轻轻地说：“我回来以后才知道的。后来……有给你打过电话，也……给你写过信。”

“是啊，你让我怎么回答？我很好，我没事，请继续你的幸福？我做不到Elrond。也许你可以，但是我，我不行。”

“我也做不到，Thran。”Elrond突然抬起头，直直地看进Thranduil深如海洋的蓝眸。“我……从没忘记我们那些快乐的日子。从没忘记你。”

Thranduil难以置信地望着他，往后退了两步，眼神里的惊诧迅速被鄙夷所覆盖，“所以你终于祭出你的终极大招了？为了区区一个Erebor，你还真是什么都说得出口，做得出来。当然，当年你也一样，对吗？为了达到你的目的，你可以轻许诺言，也可以随手轻掷。对你而言，不过都只是工具而已！这些年你还真是没变，一点都没变！所以在你的计算里，之后你要说什么？是聊聊Anduin的流星雨呢，还是Misty Mountain的秋色？”

Elrond张大了嘴说不出话，怒火一下轰上了头脑，整个人瞬间被点着。在作出反应以前，他突然觉得前胸到后背一阵剧痛，仿佛有个人拿着一把利剑穿通了他的身体。看到的一切渐渐模糊，听到的一切也渐渐远去。太累了，他想。随后，疼痛的浪潮把他彻底吞没。


	4. Chapter 4

Elrond渐渐恢复了意识。他下意识地动了动手指，一个惊喜的声音叫出来：“Ada，你醒了？”

阳光明亮地刺眼，他眯了半天眼睛才适应过来。Arwen乌黑的头发垂在他的身上，柔软的手紧紧握着他。“Ada，你吓死我了。Elladan和Elrohir都在回来的飞机上。”

Elrond觉得嗓子嘶哑得不像自己的声音，“我睡了多久？”

“十二个小时了。医生说这次好危险，你不可以再这么不要命了。”

这时门突然悄无声息地打开了，一个高大的身影闪了进来，头顶的金黄比阳光还要耀眼。来人明显没想到Elrond已经醒来了，转过身来怔在了原地。

短暂的沉默之后，Elrond苦涩地说：“Arwen，这位是……Sindar先生，是Ada工作上的合作伙伴。”

Thranduil一瞬间僵住了，喉咙像被堵住了一大团东西，什么都说不出来。倒是Arwen困惑地冲他笑了笑，“我们已经见过了。昨晚你发病的时候，就是Thranduil叔叔把你送到医院来的。他还从你的手机里找到我的电话联系了我。”

Thranduil终于努力找回了自己的声音：“你感觉怎么样？”

Elrond点点头，“还好。”

Thranduil把手里提着的保温饭盒放在床边的桌子上，“我让家里保姆煲了些汤，如果想吃东西了就喝点。”他停顿了一下，目光匆匆扫过床上的病人，“那我先回去了，你好好休息。Arwen，多辛苦了。”

说完，他转身离开，轻轻把身后的门关上。

Arwen回过头正想问几句话，却发现她的Ada已经闭上了眼睛，似乎睡着了。

Thranduil在走廊尽头停住。暮色渐沉，透过半掩的门可以看到病人正半靠在病床上，轮廓不十分清晰。Thranduil犹豫了片刻，终于还是悄悄地走了进去。

他终于站定床前，居高临下地看着Elrond。Elrond变了很多。曾经如墨的黑发如今已是两鬓斑白，从内而外的疲惫掏空了他。睡梦中的眉头依然紧紧锁着，脸色也苍白得不像样子。记忆里的Elrond从来都是儒雅英挺从容不迫的样子，他都忘记了Elrond也有脆弱的一面。直到他眼睁睁看着Elrond弓着身子倒在自己怀里，他才意识到，这个人已经强迫自己支撑了多久。

不知站了多长时间，床上的病人突然睁开了眼睛：“你看够了没有？”

也许是因为黑暗的缘故，Thranduil并未感到局促。他慢慢在床边的椅子上坐下，低垂着眼睛，半天没说话。

Elrond也不说话。两个人就这么僵着。

最后Thranduil打破了沉默：“你从没说过你心脏不好。”

“年纪大了添的毛病。以前没发作过这么厉害就是了。”

“你工作太拼命了。”

“背水一战。”

又是长长的沉默。

“我回去又看了报告，做了些修改。但是整体上没什么改变。你知道……毕竟发生了的事，就不能当作没发生过。现在的假设和从前肯定有所不同。”

“所以这条路也是走不通的了。我们已经没有时间了。”

“抱歉，Elrond。”

“不必。我明白你的难处。”

“不，我是说……我之前说的那些话。我当时昏了头。我也是太累了。”

Elrond望着虚空，没说话。

“这些年，你过得还好吗？”

“算是差强人意。Imladris在Erebor出事之前口碑都还是不错的。工作是强度挺大，不过你不是也一样吗？我看过你们的业务数据，怎么说呢……印象非常深刻。我能想象你为此付出了多少努力。”

“Celebrian的事……我很遗憾。那时我想给你打电话来的，后来觉得……也许我的安慰是你最不想收到的吧。”

“Celebrian给了我三个可爱的孩子，给了我一个家……你知道我有多渴望一个家。她给了我一切。在她病重的那几年，我竭尽全力地陪伴她，照顾她。我想我从未辜负她，她到死都是个幸福的女人。”

“所以，你就辜负了我，不是吗？”Thranduil平生第一次痛恨自己的牙尖嘴利。这不是打嘴仗的时候，但是说出口的话已经收不回来。意外的是Elrond居然没有发作。

“我和Celebrian之间有过美好的时光。她是个好女人，我不能说我不爱她。我相信你也一样，你和Legolas的母亲，你们也应该有过那么点什么。”

“是的，我不会否认。否认这些就是否认自己的过去，否认自己做过的所有决定。我们也有过好日子。我也想往前走。真正的那种。不过……她没给我机会。”Thranduil有些自嘲地笑了笑。“话说回来，你是怎么知道我儿子的名字的？”

“Mithrandir告诉我的。他给我看过你们的相片——Legolas长得和你真像。”

“Arwen也是。她的灰色眼睛和你一模一样。”

两个人在黑暗中静静对坐了很久。最后Thranduil站起来。“我要走了，办公室还有事情没有处理完。你安心养病要紧。”

Elrond嗯了一声。Thranduil在他肩膀上拍了拍，转身离去。


	5. Chapter 5

两天之后Elrond不顾医生和孩子们的反对办了出院手续，直接让司机把自己送到了办公室。上市的路既然走不通，就只能找人接盘了。不消说，如今的Erebor就好像一只待宰的羔羊，只看谁的刀最快，谁的胃口最大。不到最后时刻，Elrond不会放弃寻找最优解决方案。当然对于他来说，叫做最后时刻的这种时刻，是不存在的。

又是深夜的会议室。这次坐在会议室里的，是Elrond，Mithrandir和Lindir三个人。

“所以目前究竟哪几家有明确的意向？”

“嗯，Sauron集团的报价最高，当然也是相对而言。但是，我不相信他们。”

“是的，不能相信Sauron。出尔反尔的事情他们做的还少吗？”

“Angmar基金呢？好像是个后起之秀。”

“那只是个傀儡。背后的力量高深莫测。我们不能蹚这趟浑水。”

“Shire集团历史悠久，声誉良好。”

“Shire是没有远见的投资者。一旦我们接受了Shire，诚然我们一时半会死不了，但是长远看，又和死了有什么区别？我们所有的优势会被一点点耗尽，直到终有一天一文不名。”

“总不能去找Orcs吧？”

剩下的两个人都没说话。显然这根本都不是需要回答的问题。

Elrond疲惫地闭上了眼睛。Mithrandir站了起来，“你该休息了。大病初愈——咳，愈没愈还不好说——不该把你拖到这么晚。我的错。一切明天再说。天还塌不下来。”

Elrond轻轻叹了口气，“我只是不想承认，Imladris会因为Erebor的惨败退出第一梯队。这么多年的努力……付诸流水。”

“这不算什么，想想金花集团的Glorfindel……一切皆有可能。”

“Glorfindel只有一个。几辈人里，也就只有一个而已。”

突然，Elrond的手机嗡嗡地震动了起来。他拿起来懒洋洋地瞥了一眼，突然睁大了双眼。

一条信息：“有意回电。Glorfindel。”

与金花集团的接洽出乎意料的顺利。Glorfindel没有任何刁难，价格也出得堪称公道。签订合同之后，Glorfindel留Elrond在他豪华的办公室里喝酒。

“这年头，也就是能在您这里喝到Dorwinion了。”

Elrond仔细品味着口中醇厚的佳酿，心中的愉悦令他飘飘欲仙。

他觉得自己确实够走运的，此番死里逃生堪比滑下悬崖之后伸手抓住一根树枝。

“老家伙们总还不是一无是处。”Glorfindel笑呵呵地站在他旁边，一同欣赏窗外的景色。

“您真是开玩笑了。既然合同也签了，那么我也不妨实话实说。要不是您……说是万劫不复是夸张了点，但是肯定会损失惨重。Imladris不会忘记。”

Glorfindel敛起笑容，转过头来盯着Elrond，“我从来都不是救世主。万劫不复？年轻人，你们都没见过万劫不复，可是我见过。不仅见过，还经历过。一次就足够了。所以我一定不会做亏本生意。倒是你，你确实是个幸运儿。”

Elrond迟钝的理智挣扎着从酒精中清醒过来，一股寒意丝丝缕缕从尾椎骨向上蔓延，直到每一根发梢。是啊，他怎么会这么天真。老狐狸Glorfindel怎么会突然这么好心？他确实是乱了阵脚，如此简单的问题都没想清楚。

Glorfindel看着Elrond的笑容僵在脸上，摇了摇头，伸手给自己继续倒酒，“大家都是生意人，有来有往，有欠有还，再正常不过。只不过，我还真想知道，人家到底欠了你什么，愿意用这么大一个礼包回赠。”

Elrond慢慢放下酒杯，苦涩的声音被咬碎在唇齿之间，“我确实是个幸运儿，愚蠢的幸运儿。”

离开Glorfindel的办公室，Elrond没有急着回家。他站在Erebor总部的天台上，一支接一支的抽烟。他从二十八年前他和Thranduil初识想起，一幕一幕犹如一场漫长得好像永远不会结束的电影。彼时的少年一偏头笑容就好像整个春天在你眼前绽放。一见倾心，再见倾城。他就是这么不管不顾地爱了，天堂地狱都要和这个人摸爬滚打地闯过去。那也许是就是少年时的爱，无可畏惧，勇往直前。然后是什么，是流星雨下第一次亲吻，还是……

等等等等，一个很小很小的声音拽住他。你漏掉了一件很重要的事。 

那个声音越来越大，大到他再也不能忽略：那不仅仅是少年时的爱。如果，如果今天的Thranduil还是像当年那样握住你的手，如果今天的Thranduil还是像当年那样对你微笑，你还是会一样，不管不顾，天堂地狱……

他捂住了耳朵，慢慢蹲了下去。你忘不了他的温度，你忘不了他的气息。

“Thranduil……我想见你。就现在。”


	6. Chapter 6

“这些年，我不知道该用什么态度对你。爱你，是不可能的了。恨你——我甚至没有立场去恨你。恨你把家族荣誉和责任放在了我之前？那太残忍了Elrond。我太清楚你了，也太清楚荣誉和责任意味着什么。如果放我在你的位置上，我也会做出一样的选择。我无法忘记你，一分一毫也不能，可是记住你，又有什么意义？”

“我们不再年轻了Thran，青春的幻影都消逝了。但是我们也不再有那些羁绊了。我们都孑然一身，儿女都已成人，那些曾经需要我们服从的召唤都已经不复存在。我随时可以把Imladris交给双子，当然，他们可能还需要我的指导。但是你知道，不会太久，他们就可以完全取代我的角色。至于你，我相信你的事务所也并非缺了你就运行不下去。再说Legolas也那么出色不是吗？我们付出了太多才到了今天，所有这些岁月、汗水、心碎、折磨，都白费了吗？我们可以从头开始，真的……你看，我们不年轻，但是也还不老，还有时间，生命还长，真的，如果有可能，我希望是和你一起……度过后几十年。”

“所以感情对你来说是什么，Elrond？像看电影的时候买的爆米花吗？看到紧张的时候甚至都可以忘记咀嚼，到了无聊的情节再抓一大把塞在嘴里？不是的，Elrond，对我来说，这感情不是这样的。不是因为我们再无阻力再无羁绊，所以这感情再一次成为可能。它早就死了，在你选择了Celebrian的时候它就已经死了。在你把责任和荣誉放在它之前的时候它就已经死了。你给它标了价码。它就只值那么多。”

“Thran，我……”

“求你，不要再说了，给我们之间的这段——如果说曾经有过什么的过去——应得的尊严。我甚至感到恶心，你的这些从头开始的废话——它们侮辱了我。这么多年，我第一次觉得不值得，好像随随便便一句从头开始就真的可以当什么都没发生过。不是这样的，Elrond。我们无法改变过去，发生的已经发生了。”

“所以，你从来都不曾原谅过我。”

“是，我不曾原谅你，因为我不曾怪过你。这些年我反复想了很多。即使Gil-galad没死，我们也是没有结果的。我父亲不会同意我们。我可以想象如果他没有死得那么早，他一定会给我安排一桩婚姻，而我一样没有力量抗拒。这就是我们的宿命。那时候我们太年轻了，我们都没想那么多，你能否认吗？我们根本没想过将来。所以我没办法怪你，如果不是这些机缘巧合，背弃誓言的完全有可能是我。”

“Thranduil，你知道我恨你什么吗？我恨你让我一直一直亏欠着你，让我睡不安寝食不知味。我受够了你的骄傲，你的情操。当年我……我说完之后，你看了我那么久，久到我以为你马上就要抄家伙揍我，可是你什么都没说，就那么走了。你从来没有回过头，也从来没有在任何人那里说过一句，不管是怨恨，还是怀恋，或是任何的什么……你绝对不会给我任何负担和困扰。所以这次算什么，是对我病弱之躯的怜悯还是对那些无情言辞的愧疚？我只能接受对吗？我没有别的选择。我也恨我的骄傲。我怎么就不能干脆认了输，什么Imladris什么Erebor见鬼去吧，我输给你了。我不知道我还在兀自坚持些什么。”

“你多虑了Elrond。至少这次是。你忘了你和我签的合同了吗？我可是一分都不准备少收的。”

“Thranduil，金花远远不止这个价格。所以你高贵到连愧疚都不要留给我吗？”

“不Elrond，我只是想让你，死了这条心。永远的。你说对了，我从来没有回头，我也永远不会回头。”


	7. Chapter 7

今天我在台上发言的时候看到你了，我知道你在冲我点头致意。我笑了笑，继续讲下去。希望当时我没脸红。你不知道我有多高兴你能来。等我从提问的人群中挣脱出来，你已经离开了。我想给你打个电话，但是不知道该说什么。我想还是先写下来好了，这样等我有勇气给你打电话的时候，就不会感到无话可说。

今天我退休了。我觉得是时候了。双子对他们的工作完全胜任，没有丝毫可让人担心的地方。我想趁身体不错再到处去走走，再去我们年轻时候一起去过的地方看看。现在我就坐在机场，还有半个小时就登机了。我很期待这次旅行。

Arwen今天结婚了。很抱歉没有向你发出邀请，因为Arwen坚持要举行一个只有双方直系亲属参加的非常“私密”的婚礼。我很高兴，也有点惆怅。我终于完成了作为父亲的使命，我最小的女儿也找到了人生的归宿。一直以来我守护他们，指引他们，不过现在，是时候放手了。我感到了某种意义上的解脱，却又感到另外一种无法言说的空虚。所以我的一生就是这样了，我所有为之骄傲的一切，我的孩子，我的Imladris，都已经离开了我。这是我付出了难以想象的代价所取得的东西。当然我不应该说这些。我的生活很宁静，新爱好是在花园里伺候花草，这些可喜的小东西再次让我感到了生命的神奇和力量。

对了，Arwen今天真是美极了。真希望你能看到。

我最近不太好，事实上我现在正在医院里。前天清晨，我正在做着早饭，突然一阵头晕目眩就摔倒了。幸好窗外的邻居看到了我，马上打了急救电话。还是心脏的老毛病。医生说我不能再自己独自生活了，对我来说太危险。但是孩子们都很忙，Arwen刚刚生了第一个孩子，双子更是不能指望。Mithrandir给我推荐了一家叫Valinor的养老院，在海边。对，就是我们从前去过的那片海边。我准备去看看，如果好的话就住在那里。

我现在的生物钟有些混乱。白天昏昏欲睡，晚上却彻夜难眠。Valinor哪里都好，就是椅子太硬，我没办法久坐，只能在床上写信，因此字迹潦草得难以辨认。不过也没关系，这些信反正永远都不会有人看到。

这些难眠的夜里，我反反复复地回忆我们那次交谈的情景。就是在Erebor天台上那次。我忘不掉当时你眼里的悲伤和绝望。我在想，如果我换一个场合，换一种说法，换一个时间，你会不会接受我？也许我当时太自信也太傲慢了，我总觉得对于我们的事，我还需要计算什么呢？难道不是应该坦坦荡荡地想到什么就说什么吗？但是我错得如此离谱。我穷尽一生时间计算，计算了太多好的坏的，却错过了最应该好好计算的机会。如果我没那么自负，如果我耐心一点，把自己当作一个陌生人，请你看看画展，喝喝咖啡，也许结果会有所不同。现在一切都晚了。大概这就是上天对我的惩罚。

好吧，反正你不会看到，我就在想，如果现在，我请求你来看我，你会不会来？当然，我也只是想一下，如果我请求你拥抱我，甚至是请求你亲吻我，你会不会同意？我能感觉到自己越来越衰弱，越来越懒于交谈和思考。所以我也就释然了，既然已经时日无多，为什么还要把你拉进深渊？不管你能带给我什么，是甜蜜的温情，还是痛苦的拒绝，都不过只是填满我所余无几的日子而已，而你则要背负着它们走完人生的长路。我不能这么自私。我已经自私了太多次了。我希望你能幸福。

请你原谅，在你面前我总是容易软弱。他们总以为美是软弱的。他们应该看看你。你是那么美，又那么坚强。不像我。

今天Arwen带着孩子们来看我了。又到春天了！空气里都是绿色。孩子们太可爱了，他们毛绒绒的黑色小脑袋使劲往我怀里扎，Arwen得不断提醒他们不要把我弄疼。他们还给我带了很多漂亮的鲜花，现在就插在我床头的花瓶里。

太阳落山了，我想睡一会儿。我有点累了。

晚安，我的朋友。 

the end


	8. Chapter 8

前面的话：

在SY上发了这篇文章之后，几乎所有姑娘都在要求一个第二结局治愈一下。我也就继续开我的脑洞。本来没想写长，第二结局而已，大家各取所需。结果一动笔发现这已经不能算是第二结局了，简直就是一个新的拓展。担心的姑娘可以放心，夕阳红绝对不是傻白甜。  
第二结局从领主的信开头。只不过只是信的第一段。前面紧接着的是Erebor天台那一场。

今天我在台上发言的时候看到你了，我知道你在冲我点头致意。我笑了笑，继续讲下去。希望当时我没脸红。你不知道我有多高兴你能来。等我从提问的人群中挣脱出来，你已经离开了。我想给你打个电话，但是不知道该说什么。我想还是先写下来好了，这样等我有勇气给你打电话的时候，就不会感到无话可说。

笔尖在纸上沙沙滑动的声音停顿了下来。Elrond沉吟着放下笔，两指横在唇上细细思量着什么。过了一会儿，他往后靠了靠，将自己置于台灯照不到的黑暗里面。安静流满了整个房间。

书桌上的手机此时突然不合时宜地震了起来。 

“Hi Mithrandir……不不，我还没睡，您没吵到我……嗯，谢谢，毕竟也准备了这么久。不过您这么晚打电话过来，不会就是为了祝我演讲成功吧？”

电话对面的苍老声音顿了顿，慢慢地说：“今天Thranduil来了。”

Elrond沉默了片刻，“嗯，我看见他了。”

“你们说话了？” 

“没有，他很快就走了……没有什么，这么一个大型论坛，他过来看看很正常。”

Mithrandir干笑了两声，“我不是这个意思。你想到哪儿去了。” 

Elrond有些尴尬地沉默了，Mithrandir及时给他解了围，“我倒是和Thranduil聊了两句。他情绪不怎么好。” 

“哦？”Elrond决心不再主动挑起任何话题。

“还不是他家那臭小子。Legolas跑到非洲某鸟不拉屎的地区给某个不着调的非政府组织当特派专员去了……是塞拉利昂还是利比里亚要不就是尼日利亚？就是埃博拉爆发那块儿。我怀疑Thranduil也气得没搞清楚。”

“哦。”

“我是记得Aragorn好像也在非洲？也是因为埃博拉？”

Elrond深吸一口气，“是。” 

“我是想，你要不和Thranduil聊聊？给他宽宽心。” 

“这里面差别很大的好吧？Aragorn完全不一样。这是他的职业。”Elrond迟疑地反对。

“他们都身处险境，你们都是父亲，这两个共同点还不够吗？他很担心，很焦虑。你打个电话又不会死。” 

Elrond不知不觉站起来，在屋子里踱开了步。

“上次就是听您的去找他，我几乎死在他手上。”

Mithrandir吃吃笑了起来，“可是要不是你听我的，你我岂能逃过那一劫？”

Elrond越走越快，最后终于一个转身停下来，叹了口气，“您说您这算不算闲吃萝卜淡操心。好吧，我有空会找他。”

Thranduil走进办公室，看见有个人背对着他坐在沙发上玩手机。听到脚步声回过头来。Thranduil扬了扬眉，“什么风把你吹来了？可是对我们的团队有什么不满意的地方？”

“说笑了。我办完事正好经过你们这里，顺便看看。” 

Thranduil把脱下的风衣随手挂起，一手拿起办公桌上的文件匆匆翻阅，似乎没在意眼前还有个人。

过了一会儿，客人开口，“谢谢你来听我的报告。我很高兴。”

“我也不过是办完事正好经过顺便看看而已。”Thranduil唇角拉起一个弧度，眼睛也不自觉地从文件上抬起来，投向对面的男人。

“想不想去喝一杯？你也该下班了。” 

Thranduil终于放下手中的报告，习惯性地偏了下头，仔仔细细端详着微笑的客人，半晌微一颌首，“有何不可？”

两个人在吧台前坐定，各要了一杯扎啤。工作日的晚上，跃马酒吧并不像周末那样热闹非凡，只有稀稀落落几桌客人，头顶上的电视里无声地闪着激烈的球赛。

Elrond漫不经心地转着手上的戒指，“听说你家小子去了非洲？” 

Thranduil怔了一下，苦笑着摇摇头：“这你都知道了。Mithrandir不愧是中土第一大喇叭。”

“你别怪他。他只不过是关心你。再说他也不会到处乱讲。” 

Thranduil抿了几口酒，没说话。

“我有个养子，远房兄弟的儿子，现在就在埃博拉疫区。当然情形有些许不同，他是传染病学专家。他常给我打电话，那边的情形也没有想象中糟糕。如果保护得当的话……Legolas应该不是个莽撞的孩子。你也不要太担心了。Legolas什么时候走的？”

“走了一个多月了。”

“怎么样，应该都安顿下来了？准备呆多久？” 

Thranduil又沉默了。过了很久才艰难地开口：“他没和我联系过。”

Elrond惊讶地看向Thranduil。不出意外地，Thranduil微微转过头去，几缕耳边的金发垂下来挡住了脸，看不见他眼里的神色。

“他……就这么突然走了？”

“肯定之前都是联系好了的。不过他一直没对我讲。直到有一天我收到他的短信才知道他已经登机了……我一直没干涉他的生活。他是成年人，不需要旁人在身边指手画脚。当然我也确实没想到会是这样。”

Thranduil的语气平铺直叙，听不出情绪的起伏。Elrond也不接话。这里面的故事不是他能了解的。如果Thranduil愿意讲，他当然会是好的听众。如果不愿意讲，他也只会默默陪他喝酒，什么都不问。

“我有时会觉得好笑，当年那个摇着我的胳膊求我讲故事的小肉团怎么突然变成了和我一样高大的男人？简直像做梦一样。说走就走，干脆利落。还真是随我。”

“看着孩子成长才会惊觉时光无情。我明白。他们是我们生命的延续，我们的血脉以这样一种方式成为了永恒。” 

“理智上我懂得应该为他高兴。他正是最好的年纪，可以追逐自己的梦想，实现自己的价值。我希望他能有自由做自己愿意做的事情。我希望……他不用付出什么代价就可以收获幸福。”

“你是个称职的父亲。”

Thranduil终于转过头来，目光犀利，一如往昔。Elrond看着他直视自己的冰蓝双目，一瞬间感觉心里被什么极其锋利的东西深深划了一道，痛得不知所以。 

“你错了。我并不称职，也别再说你明白。”

Elrond被一阵苦涩哽住喉头，说不出话。

“对Legolas我心里不是不愧疚的。他的存在连带着那次婚姻都是意外。他出生不久他母亲就离开了。我也并不怪她。她当时还那么年轻，还不知道自己究竟想要走什么样的道路。她希望能有一个全新的开始，我祝福她。至于我自己，反正已经这么多枷锁在身，再多一个又能怎样？但是对于Legolas，唯一重要的事实是他没有妈妈了。他懂事了，上幼儿园了，母亲节那天举着一张自己画的卡片回家，迷惑地问我：‘老师说这张卡片要送给妈妈，我的妈妈在哪里？’我什么都说不出来，对着那样一双清澈无辜饱含信任的眼睛，那双和我一摸一样的眼睛,我真的…… 我能把天上的星星都摘下来送给他，但是我不能给他一个妈妈。那种无力感，你体会过吗？ ……他开始知道自己和别的孩子不一样。男孩子之间总会打架，他有时脸上带着淤青回来，我怎么问都不开口，只是眼里隐隐有泪光。我认真考虑过，也许我可以给他再找一个妈妈？但是后来我放弃了。这不公平，不管是对Legolas，对我自己，还是对这位新妈妈，都不公平。我安慰自己，命运就是如此，你总要甘之若饴，Legolas只不过比其他人早一些了解到这个道理而已。那时候我工作也很忙，几乎天天都是半夜才回家。那几年……应该是我最艰难的时候。不过不管怎样，Legolas还是长大了。青春叛逆期，他也蹭着我的鼻尖狠狠摔上房门，变声期的咆哮像是一头迷路小兽的嘶鸣。我清楚他心里缺的那一块是我无论如何都没办法给他填满的深渊。再往后他就真的成了大人。他与我并不亲近，我们之间总是有一道说不清的隔阂。尽管如此，他还是顺着我的意愿考进商学院，我知道他是为了让我安心。我也尽量以两个成年男人之间的交往方式来处理我们之间的关系。我们都试图让这世上唯一的亲人能好过一点。我不算是个好爸爸。我总是太忙，太严肃，太冷淡。我也没想给自己找过借口。家庭这个词对于我太陌生了。我从来都不曾有过一个完整的家。有时候我觉得Legolas的命运与我自己的是何其相似。威严的父亲，缺席的母亲，孤独的童年，无人知晓的委屈。但是我真的希望他能够和我不一样，你明白吗？我希望他能有选择的机会和可能。这些年我辛苦耕耘，就是希望这样的责任不会落到他的肩膀之上。只要有一丝可能，我绝对不要他重走我这一生所走的道路。”

“那你应该为他高兴才是，不是吗？他终于作出自己的选择。” 

Thranduil沉默了下去。Elrond知道等不到回答，不自觉地叹了口气。末了，Thranduil把空了的酒杯在吧台上重重一顿，“晚了，今天就到这。谢谢你陪我。”


	9. Chapter 9

先修改一个前文的设定，Aragorn是领主远房兄弟的儿子，假设已经超过三代了吧，还是想让Aragorn和Arwen结婚呀。。。。。。

Elrond站在办公室的落地窗前，俯视着楼下川流不息的车流。这是他在Imladris的最后一天，明天开始他就正式退休了。最开始，甚至连双子都对他退休的想法感到无比震惊。他们比其他人更了解这些年来Elrond是如何为Imladris殚精竭虑日夜奔波，也明白Elrond的身体情况已经不再允许他继续这样长期地透支自己的健康，但是作为一个顶尖基金的合伙人，这个年纪退休实在是太早了。实际上，这正是一个投资人最好的阶段：丰富的经验，广泛的人脉，老道的眼光，充沛的精力，一个恰好能在冒险与保守中取得平衡的年纪，无数投资家在这个年龄取得了人生最辉煌的成功。而Elrond却要在这时隐退了。

“Ada，如果是身体问题的话，你大可不必担心。我和Elrohir可以承担事务性的工作，你会轻松很多。”Elladan劝道。

Elrond却摇摇头，垂下眼睛，“前半辈子我都在为别人而活。现在你们长大了，是时候让我为自己活了。”

交接工作秘密持续了几个月。直到Elrond确信双子已经完全胜任，才在公司内部宣布了这个消息，还煞有其事地约定了一个Last day，当然不过是走个形式而已。可以想象这个消息在业界引发了多么大的震荡，那几天Elrond的手机几乎被打爆了，但是他在意的那个号码却不在其中。

他抬手看看表，是时候离开了。今晚他的同事们为他特别筹备了一次晚会，他也乐意以这样一种热烈的方式告别过去。拿起收拾好的手提包，Elrond最后百感交集地回顾了一圈自己的办公室，默默在身后带上了门。

周末的跃马酒吧热闹非凡，Imladris定了最大的一个包间。在令人唏嘘的致辞和赠礼环节之后，晚会进入了狂欢阶段。年轻人又唱又跳，欢呼和掌声几乎把屋顶掀翻。Elrond悄悄走出房间，过度的喧闹让他有些昏沉。他觉得自己需要来一枝烟，还有一些新鲜的空气。

当他穿过长廊向阳台走去，不经意地一扫坐得满满的吧台，突然双脚像被冻住一样停下了。

那一头金发，他绝不会认错。

Thranduil正侧身与身边的人说话，对方不知回了什么，他笑了起来，笑得明亮极了，坚冰融化，春暖花开。他的头发随着身体微微颤动，在昏暗的灯光下仿佛一匹上好的丝缎一样流光溢彩。与他说话的男人背对着Elrond，穿着合体的西装，半长的浓密黑发披在肩头，侧脸轮廓硬朗，眼神却十分温柔。

Elrond觉得身边突然静了下来。他想逃得远远的，假装自己什么也没看见，可是身体却无情地背叛了他。他像被捆住了手脚，丝毫动弹不得。他们之间隔着三十年的岁月流光，他当然不会天真到以为对方还是白纸一张。只是他一直都存有一丝念想，这念想不知从何处而来，从何时开始；这念想坚固得穿越了时光，却又脆弱得能被一个笑容击碎。他眼看着这念想在眼前灰飞烟灭而没有丝毫可惜或惊痛，他只是觉得自责乃至羞耻。

他怎么能还怀有这样的念想。在经过这么多年这么多事之后，他怎么还有颜面怀有这样的念想。

他觉得一定是酒精在作怪，把一丝若有若无的苦涩扩大到整个口腔，一直蔓延到胃里火烧火燎得疼。永远是最坏的时间，最坏的地点。他需要一点时间，一点点就好，他就可以重新抓回他的理智，悄悄走开。

人算不如天算，Thranduil偏偏在这时转身站起，一抬头看见他，也是愣住了。Elrond用尽全力勉强笑了笑：“真巧啊Thranduil。”

“和朋友谈点事。你呢？”

“公司聚会。”他简短地回答。他不想提他退休的事。这不是个他们之间应该有的话题。现在不再是了。

“你们慢慢聊，我先走一步。”

Thranduil还想说什么，Elrond摆摆手，打断了他，快步走开。他觉得自己不仅需要一支烟，还需要一杯酒。也许，不止一杯。

第二天清晨醒来，Elrond头疼欲裂，全身上下没有一处对劲。上一次大醉是什么时候，五年前还是十年前？他记不清了。他发了一会儿呆了，突然想起自己中午的航班。该死！

拖着匆忙收拾的行李和不情不愿的身体，他瘫坐在贵宾休息厅的沙发上闭目养神。突然上衣口袋里的手机震起来，他烦躁地掏出来，看到号码愣了一下，还是接了。

“Elrond？是我。”

“哦，你好啊。”

对方顿了顿，迟疑地说，“我不知道昨天是你的告别聚会。”

“没有什么，真的。本来我也没想张扬。”

又是沉默。

“你昨天醉得很厉害。我走的时候看见你同事把你拖出来的。”

“我也是难得一醉。”

再度沉默。

“昨天那个朋友，是长湖公司的CEO。你认识的吧。”

“长湖公司倒是听说过的。”

“我们可能会给他们做一些财务咨询。”

“Thranduil，对我来说，江湖已远。”

他几乎是在解释了，这可真是少见。尽管Elrond因为这一认知而微微扬起嘴角，言语上却还是赌气似的没有放弃反击。

“退休之后有什么打算？”

“我现在在机场，准备去到处看看。”

“嗯……那真不错。旅途愉快。”

“一定会。谢谢。”

他没有告诉他，他在下决心退休的时候已经定下了行程。他没有告诉他，这场旅行的终点在哪里。他心中总有哪怕只是百万分之一的侥幸，希望有一天能与他一起重看山高水长海天一色。他知道这侥幸不是他靠言语能赢来的，也不是他祈求上天能求来的。他能凭借的也只是一些遥远而模糊的念想，一个念想消亡，又一个念想生长出来，它们有不同的相貌，却长自同一棵根茎。这念想已经卑微弱小得放在手心里都能融化，不多不少，只有一朵。他知道自己不该也不能，但是却还是固执地任它生长，上一秒的羞愧到了下一秒就转化成不为人知的倔强。又能怎么样，还能怎么样，他用近乎偏执的坚持来对抗日日夜夜的悔恨。他悔恨的并不是多年前的选择，而是事到如今的自负和冲动。他必须相信故事并未结束，道路还没走到尽头，否则这悔恨终会将他消磨殆尽。


	10. Chapter 10

Elrond对Arwen和Aragorn的事并不意外。Arwen属意这个沉稳可靠的年轻人已经很久了。做父亲的早就把这青涩的少女心事看在眼里。和双子比起来，Elrond倒是觉得这个养子在脾性上与自己更为相像。可惜的是一直都是落花有意流水无情，Aragorn一心钻研学问不问世事，Elrond也只能轻叹一声人各有命。这次埃博拉疫情凶险异常，Aragorn义无反顾前去救援，没想到距离反而成了催化剂，半年之后回来两人就开始出双入对，没多久Arwen就红着脸告诉他Aragorn向她求婚了。Elrond心中落下一块大石。“你可以放心了。”他默默在心里对亡妻说。

婚礼在一个晴朗的夏日举行。Aragorn背后伴郎的位置站着一个挺拔俊朗的年轻人，面带微笑，不声不响。Elrond一眼就认出来他来了。故人之子Legolas，同样的浅金长发，海蓝双目，面目轮廓与他父亲相比多了些阳刚之气，但是神态表情依然惊人地相似。

仪式结束之后新人拍照合影，其他人喝着香槟吃着点心享受悠闲轻松的时光。Elrond觉得自己喝得有点多，心里的感慨突然翻江倒海地涌了上来。这些年来，为了守护这个家庭他付出了全部自我，如今Imladris有了接班人，最小的女儿也有了人生归宿，再也没有什么让他放心不下。完美的人生不过如此。至于那随之而来的空虚，无可遁形的空虚，如影随形的空虚——谁不是如此？凡事都有代价。

微醺间，Legolas举着酒杯走了过来。在Legolas自我介绍之前，Elrond微笑着制止了他，“我知道你是谁。你们很像。”

Legolas也笑了。同样明亮的笑。Elrond有些恍惚，好像回到了很多很多年前的某个夏日。

“你和Aragorn是在非洲认识的吧？世界真是太小了。”

“世界确实太小，尤其在是知道他和您的关系之后。”

“哦？你听说过我？”

“也可以这么说吧。”

Elrond觉得很是意外。他并不相信Thranduil会对儿子提起过他，但是也正因为如此，他无法问及更多的细节。

谈话停顿了一小会儿，Elrond转移了话题，“你也从非洲回来了吧？以后怎么打算？”

“不，我只是回来休假。下周就回去。我的工作仍然在哪里。”

Elrond再次感到意外。他转过头看向Legolas，年轻人正举杯浅啜，十指修长，眉目清俊，正如他父亲年轻时一样。

Elrond觉得血涌上头，脱口而出：“你父亲是很爱你的。”话一出口他就后悔了。他又能以什么样的身份和立场说这样的话呢？果然喝酒误事。

还来不及他找话弥补，Legolas也转过脸来，淡淡地说：“这我从不怀疑。他是什么样的人，您和我都是再清楚不过的。”

Elrond不知道Legolas了解多少。如果是他自己一个人的事，他并不介意单刀直入，向Legolas问个清楚。可是这是他和Thranduil两个人的事，所以他只能沉默下去。

“您一定奇怪我是怎么知道您的，以及——你们之间的事。实际上，我做了一点小小的调查。这容易得超乎我的想象——鉴于您二位都是当年的风云人物。我只需要查查当年的校志和校报，拜访几个苦于无人交谈的老教授就可以了。不需要多么明确清晰的结论，也不需要多么缠绵悱恻的细节，我只要一点暗示，一个方向，一个信号，一条蛛丝马迹。然后呢，就是谁在什么时候娶了谁，谁在谁的生活里消失了二十多年，谁结婚生子又离婚，几十年不曾打开心门。情节完整，顺理成章。”

Elrond不曾注意到自己到的双手微微发抖。这就是Thranduil的儿子，锋利无两，见血封喉。

“我父亲和我的关系很奇怪。因为疏远，我们反而一直相安无事，甚至可以用客气二字来形容。所以我做出了错误的估计。那年感恩节晚餐，我提前通知他我会带plus one回来，他欣然应允。在此请容我卖个官司——当然仅仅是出于我个人的隐私考虑——这个人的身份对您并不重要，您只需要知道的事实是我们交往了一段时间，有长久的打算，对方是个与我年龄相仿的男性，家世颇为显赫。

“那个晚餐简直是个噩梦，他看见对方是个同性，呆了片刻，还是努力保持了风度。席间聊起天来，说起家庭，突然他就变了脸色。我从来没见过他如此失态过。他几乎是咬着牙站起来离开。之后在书房我们爆发了我成年之后最激烈的一次争吵。我恨他口是心非虚伪刻薄，他却只是重复一句话，你不能和他在一起，他会毁了你的一生。

“当时我已经心生疑窦，暴怒中没来得及细想。第二天我开始进行我的小调查。然后我就大概明白了个中缘由。”

“我……我很抱歉，如果是因为我造成了你和你父亲之间的……误解的话……”

他觉得自己的脑子全乱了。果然Legolas笑了一声，“没什么可抱歉的，也不存在什么误解。毕竟都是陈年旧事。您该抱歉的人不是我，暂时也还没人能毁得了我的一生。我并不怪我父亲，他不过是怕我重蹈他的覆辙。在我呢，我只是觉得有点……怎么说，可惜？”

没等Elrond回答，他微微点了一个头，“我先失陪一下。他们在叫我。”

Elrond呆站了好一会儿。他没想到的是他们的事会有这么源远流长的影响。他大概可以明白Thranduil所想。世家子弟往往比一般人家更不自由，这几乎是个常识。没有自由，何来幸福？Thranduil父子的关系其实比他们自以为的要亲近许多。做父亲的总觉得自己可以保护儿子，做儿子的又总想给父亲当助攻。世上的事情如果能这么简单就好了。

他轻叹了一口气，抬头看看幸福的新人，不觉有些惘然。他转过身想再取一杯酒，突然看见Legolas在远远一个角落靠墙站着，手里举着酒杯有些失神，眼神直直地看向某处，里面有些极其浓烈又说不清道不明的情绪。Elrond突然想起来那双一模一样的蓝眸，也曾经有过类似的眼神——就在他说：“Thranduil，我必须要娶Celebrian，我们之间结束了。”

Elrond顺着看过去，这道目光的尽头正是一对新人，新郎轻轻环着新娘的纤腰，新娘正把鲜花一样的脸颊贴在新郎的肩膀上。

Elrond说不出话来，两手抖得握不住酒杯。他闭了一下眼，把酒杯放在身边的桌子上。他试图镇定下来，但是不仅手在抖，连双脚都抖了起来。最后他放弃了努力，就这样抖着手脚走了过去，在Legolas身前站定，深吸一口气：“所以你还没告诉我，你和你的……Plus one后来怎么样了？”

Legolas偏过头细细端详着Elrond，那副神情又是像极了他父亲。“我们分开了。”他言简意赅。

“是因为你父亲的反对，还是别的什么原因？”

Legolas眯起眼睛，想了半天才说：“因为很多原因。我以为您不是一个爱好八卦的人。”

Elrond突然发怒了，他一把抓住Legolas的衣襟，低吼道：“确实我不爱八卦，但是如果涉及我的女儿就另当别论。你骗得了别人但是骗不了我。我太了解那副神情了，我太了解了……”

Legolas的表情完全被震惊所取代了，但是瞬间又都柔和了下来。他垂下眼睛微微笑了。

“您看，我又犯了一次相同的错误。我又一次做了错误的估计。”

“Legolas，收起你的油腔滑调。我要知道全部。”

“我就说说后半部分吧。小调查是我一个人做的，但是结果Aragorn是知道的。然后埃博拉爆发，他去了非洲。我知道我们完了，但是原因其实并不是因为我父亲。我们想得很简单，只想享受每一刻的美好，至于能走多久，那是上天才知道的安排。但是有了你们的事，一切都变了味道。我们无法再像从前那样相处了。所以他离开了。我想了几天，也找了个机会去疫区。我对他说，让我们最后并肩战斗一次。如果这次我们都没死，回去让我做你的伴郎。”

Legolas抬起头来，眼睛里闪着赤裸裸的伤口，血肉模糊得鲜明。

“您也不必担心，Aragorn会是个好丈夫。我们都了解他，对吗？他心里也不是对Arwen一直无动于衷的。我也毕竟不是我父亲。我比他勇敢。”

那双蓝眼睛里的绝望渐渐漫上了一股狠戾之气，“就成全我这一次的血流成河，然后看看到底我会不会死，看看到底会不会有谁毁了我的一生。”

啊，这章写的好心塞。对不起小叶子，我又把你拉下水了。。。。。


	11. Chapter 11

Thranduil走进病房的时候，护士正在床前给病人做检查。

“你怎么来了？”Elrond飞快地扫了他一眼。 

“你儿子和我部下开着会突然接了电话就跑了，我能不知道吗？”Thranduil叹了口气，“我忙到四脚朝天，才腾出空来。”

“所以这次还是老毛病？”Thranduil找了个椅子坐下。

“吃早饭突然发作了。还是心肌梗。没什么大事。”Elrond低着头，没看他。

Thranduil盯着Elrond，Elrond盯着自己的手，都认真得像是在参研一个巨大的秘密。 

护士终于走了。房间里的寂静好像活物一样在不断膨胀蠕动。 

半晌Thranduil终于打破了沉默。

“那几张明信片我收到了。”

“那就好。”

“怎么突然想起去…….那些地方的？”

“嗯，终于有时间去了。” 

病房的窗户正对着几棵树，阳光透过叶子将斑驳的影子打在地板上。窗帘被风吹起打在窗台上，发出轻微的噗噗声。远远的人声车声飘在空气中，听不真切又挥散不去。

“孩子们都不在？这时候可真该有人陪着才是。” 

Elrond还是沉默，Thranduil又自嘲地加了一句，“你又不像我。”

Elrond没抬头，“双子都在工作，我把他们赶回去的，Imladris不能没人。Arwen……”他迟疑了一下，“Arwen怀孕了，还不太稳定，在家静养。”

“你不是还有个养子吗？这时候总该起点作用。”  
“我不想见他。” 

眼神的躲避和空气中奇怪的胶着终于都有了解释，Thranduil闭了闭眼睛。Elrond还是知道了。

Legolas跑去当伴郎的事还是Thranduil在社交网络的相片中发现的——拜无所不能的社交网络所赐，他看到了纯洁的新娘，英俊的新郎，慈爱的父亲，忠实的朋友，蛋糕香槟良辰美景，一切都完美得有如童话。他明白儿子的心意：就让这一份浸满血泪的新婚贺礼，给过往划一个浓墨重彩的句号。尽管Legolas又回到了非洲，他也知道其实儿子并不恨他。Legolas只是需要一些时间平复创伤。他还那么年轻。如果做父亲的连这都不能给予无声的理解与祝福，也未免太过不通情理。

他不想Elrond知道这些，这并不是谁的错。他也不曾后悔自己的作为。往事不可能永不曝光，越早被当事人知晓伤害反而越小。他只是不知道，Elrond心里到底会是怨恨多一些，还是愧疚多一些？是怨恨他儿子将自己女儿的幸福置于一个可笑的境地，还是愧疚他自己当年的决定伤害了又一代人？ 

他想保护Legolas，Elrond想保护Arwen，却又不知不觉以最残忍的方式伤害了他们。他毫不怀疑Elrond一定会对Arwen守口如瓶。如果一个谎言能维持一世，那就成了真实。对于当局者，可能也就够了。

良久，Thranduil长叹一口气。“你好好休息吧，我有空再来看你。”

两周后的一个傍晚，Elrond穿着病号服在院子里的长椅上看书。脚步声近，有人坐在长凳的另一头，流动的金黄融化在余光里。

“看来你恢复得不错。”

“还可以吧。明天就出院了。”Elrond把书合起，放在身边。

“哦，我给你带了个监护仪，回家你就戴上。”Thranduil递给他一个纸盒。

Elrond接过来，低着头用手指摩挲着纸盒沉默了一会儿，最后终于开口：“谢谢。不过估计我用不着。”

Thranduil愣了愣：“还是需要的吧，这个带警报功能。如果再出现这次这样的事……”

“倒不是因为这个。”Elrond利用一个长长的停顿组织语言，“我会直接去一间疗养院，据说条件很好，这些设备应该都是有的。”

对方将眉头紧紧蹙了起来：“去疗养院？为什么？”

“有些设备对我来说是必须的。我总不能把什么都搬到家里去。” 

“别逗了，这对你来说是问题吗？你是没地方呢，还是没钱？”

Elrond低头看着手里的纸盒不出声。Thranduil并不催他，眼睛却依然纹丝不动地盯着他。

良久，Elrond终于说：“医生说我不能再一个人住了。”

Thranduil终于转开目光。

“我那房子……不适合了，与其搬家，还不如去疗养院。Valinor，不知道你听说过没有，好像还挺有名的。在海边，据说不错，Mithrandir去看过。”Elrond顿了顿，又补充说，“我一直挺想住在海边的。我喜欢海风的咸腥味。”

沉默如同一张大网，将两个人紧紧裹在里面。良久Thranduil转过头来，盯着Elrond的侧脸有些失神。Elrond从年轻时就有一种让人沉静的威仪，他的侧面轮廓最大程度地彰显了这一特征。如今这张脸有了沧桑的痕迹，而沉静的力量却因此更加动人心魄。 

他知道Elrond其实并没放弃，但是对方再不宣之于口，也再不靠近一步。他认得出灰眼睛里的笑意和温柔，也看得懂酒吧灯光下没来得及隐藏的心碎。那些跋山涉水远道而来的明信片字迹端方力度匀停，绝非匆匆写就的样子，上面除了他的名字和公司的地址之外再无只字片语，甚至连图案都没有。尽管常常边角磨损又或是蹭上了大块的油墨污渍，仍然可以看出质地讲究挺括，必定是特别定制的。他在深夜的台灯下一张张细细研读这些明信片，白皙的指尖描摹自己的名字，想象写字的人当时的心情。他喃喃读出邮戳里镶嵌着的被遗忘的名字，一个一个让他先是微笑又接着黯然。

他早过了被诱惑的年纪，但是却无法抵御被回忆俘获。他们之间的距离太过遥远。回不去的就是回不去了，往事不会重现，青春不会回转，他们都是明白的。Elrond这摸不透的坚持让他害怕，到底他是想偿还，还是要创造另外一种亏欠？

他自己不也是共犯吗？他拒绝不了Elrond的请求。Elrond说“吃个便饭”，Elrond说“我们谈谈”，Elrond说“我想见你”，Elrond说“喝一杯吧”，哪一次他说得出一个不字？在无数的会议邀请中看到有Elrond演讲的那一场，他推掉所有的安排去参加，为的只是四目相对的时候一个轻轻点头的致意。至于那胸口紧绷的酸涩——倒在自己怀里的温热身体，病中苍白的面孔，醉后迷蒙的双眼——从一数到一百，不是也就消散了吗？

他从来没想去找合理的解释。被心中的疑惑逼急了，就搪塞自己一句“老友而已”。既然如此，再搪塞一次，又有何妨？

Thranduil下定决心一字一字地说：“Elrond，或者你搬过来和我一起住？”

Elrond身体一震，不自觉地回过头，紧紧盯住他。

“我是说……我没有别的意思，我的房子现在也空了，有的是地方放你需要的设备和仪器。人可以雇，价钱合适不愁找不到。我知道你那些臭毛病，什么不愿意旁人伺候之类的，你就当他们在伺候我好了，反正也没差别——我看你也不至于到生活不能自理的程度。当然，我只是提个建议，你自己考虑一下。”

Elrond仍然没有从震惊中缓过神来，Thranduil尴尬地补充：“我想你不介意负担仪器和人工的费用，我也要收取相当于市场公允价格的房租。”

Thranduil比别人更了解这个男人谦逊低调的外表之下那绝不逊于自己的骄傲。如果这个提议还是会不可避免地伤害对方，他希望这些细枝末节的技术问题能够尽可能地减少这伤害。

Elrond转过头，两肘撑在膝盖上，双手交握，“Thranduil，我很感谢你这样说，但是……我仍然要拒绝你。抱歉。”

“你不用这么急回答我的。你……随时可以改变主意。” 

“不必麻烦了。真的。”

Thranduil压住心中的失落耸耸肩，“没问题，你自己决定。不过我想让你知道，这并不是处于同情或者别的什么，你可以把它仅仅当成……一个老友的善意。”

“一个老友的善意……当然。” 

Thranduil听出了对方言语中压抑着的冷意，心头被拒绝的不舒服如同燎原之火蔓延开来，他也沉下了面孔，“这是什么意思？”

“没什么。”半晌，Elrond静静回答。 

“好吧，让我来猜猜。你想说，多虚伪啊，这故作姿态的施舍。这个无情的人永远要站在道德制高点之上俯视着你。该死的辛达家的骄傲！也许根本就是个包装精美的报复？报复三十年前的抛弃，报复这些年的冷漠，报复我所经历的一切。哦不对，不仅仅是为我，还是为Legolas。你不仅伤害了我，还伤害了我唯一的儿子，对吗？可是我有什么资格呢？你的女儿也是受害者，而且还是唯一无辜的那个！”

Elrond的声音无波无澜，“你错了，Thranduil。这并不关乎他人。这从来都只是你和我之间的事。我以为我的心意你是清楚的。我当然希望能够重新回到你的生活里去。但是不应该是以这样的方式，也不应该是在这样的时候。这不能是一时冲动，不能是怜悯或者同情，不能是偿还或者回报，甚至不能是对往昔美好的留恋。我只剩这个了，我不能再冒险失去它——我也不知道它是什么，但是它不是你现在所怀有的，也不是你想要得到的。”

Thranduil倏地站起。Elrond抬起头，灰眼睛里一片荒芜。他想记住此刻Thranduil的样子，记住背后的夕阳怎么照在他的身上，他的头发怎么在晚风中飘扬，他的眼睛有多蓝，他决绝的神态有多美。

这可能是他最后一次机会。但是他就这样亲手断送了它。


	12. Chapter 12

时间真是过得越来越快了。Thranduil望着窗外漫天飞舞的黄叶默默想着。两年了，Legolas去非洲已经两年了。期间他们见过一次，就是因为Arwen婚礼回来那次，Legolas找他吃过一次午饭。除了开始的几个月，Legolas每隔几个礼拜会给他打个电话聊一小会儿。他有不少收获，虽然环境艰苦工作繁重，但是他很开心，结识了新朋友，开始了新生活。上次打电话，他问自己的父亲怎么样。“老样子，一切都好，不用挂念。”

其实他想说，我很想你儿子。我希望你能回来过圣诞节。但是他没说。也没什么了不起，去年圣诞节他就是在家打游戏度过的，网络上总有的是像他一样的人。孤独也没什么，这么多年，早习惯了。

Thranduil的沉思被突如其来的电话铃打断。

“一个女士的电话，说是叫Arwen。”Taurial永远干练职业。

Arwen？Thranduil用了几秒的时间反应过来。“接过来吧。”

“您好，我是Arwen。”对面的声音有些尴尬，“我们见过，您可能还记得？在我父亲的病房……”

“Arwen，我记得你。你好吗？”

“忙得一塌糊涂，孩子才满月，您知道……非常混乱。”

Thranduil明白Arwen一定不是来和他扯家常的。他在沙发上坐下，等着对方表明来意。

对方停了一下，小心翼翼地说：“我今天带着孩子去看过我父亲了。”

Thranduil的心一沉。

“我已经有几个月没见到他了，这还是他搬到Valinor之后我第一次去看他。他……不太好。不完全是身体方面的。他变了很多，怎么说呢，一种难以描述的改变。我父亲一向意志坚强，但是这次他好像是被……击垮了。我讨厌这样说，但是实情就是如此。我母亲去世时他都没有这么消沉过。我知道这近似于无理，但是我在想，如果有时间的话，也许…...您可以给他打个电话？”

“Arwen，你为什么要找我？我能起到什么样的作用？我们充其量只是老朋友，联系一直都不多。”这帮小兔崽子一个个都以为自己知道一切。他一向直来直往，少年时候被人称之为冲动任性，后来又变成了桀骜果敢，而实际上他只是懒得麻烦。如今他再一次贯彻了这一人际交往的指导方针。

“我觉得您——是对他很重要的一个人，根据么，就是我对我父亲的了解以及女人的直觉。大概就是这么简单。言不由衷并不难，但是眼睛不会骗人，不是吗？我见过你们共处一室，虽然可能只有……一分钟？您也不用为难，我把号码留给您，如果不想打也没关系。”

Thranduil没打电话。第二天，他直接开了四个小时的车去了Valinor。

走进房间的时候，Elrond睡着了。

尽管做了充足的心理准备，在看到Elrond的时候，Thranduil还是惊呆了。距离上次见面也就是短短半年的时间，可是Elrond明显消瘦了。他斜靠在床头，头偏到一侧，下颌微微昂起，面部轮廓比任何时候都要清晰。他的嘴唇毫无血色，紧紧抿成一条直线，好像在睡梦里仍然在努力克制着自己。

他苍白脆弱得如同初冬第一场雪。

又来了，那令人窒息的酸涩，来势汹汹，躲闪不及。Thranduil闭上了眼睛。

过了好一阵，Thranduil睁开眼睛，不由自主地走到床边。Elrond的右手握着一支铅笔，一个硬皮本平铺在身前，左手搭在本子上。

看来他是写着写着睡着了的。

Thranduil弯下腰，把笔和本子轻轻地从对方的手里抽出来，准备放在旁边的床头柜上。在本子经过自己眼前的时候，他无意中低头扫了一眼，却像被电击一样，再也移不开视线。

那是一张十分细致的素描。

一个男人长发过肩，眼眸深邃，侧着头微微笑着。

“我现在的生物钟有些混乱。白天昏昏欲睡，晚上却彻夜难眠。Valinor哪里都好，就是椅子太硬，我没办法久坐，只能在床上写信，因此字迹潦草得难以辨认。不过也没关系，这些信反正永远都不会有人看到。

“好吧，反正你不会看到，我就在想，如果现在，我请求你来看我，你会不会来？当然，我也只是想一下，如果我请求你拥抱我，甚至是请求你亲吻我，你会不会同意？我能感觉到自己越来越衰弱，越来越懒于交谈和思考。所以我也就释然了，既然已经时日无多，为什么还要把你拉进深渊？不管你能带给我什么，是甜蜜的温情，还是痛苦的拒绝，都不过只是填满我所余无几的日子而已，而你则要背负着它们走完人生的长路。我不能这么自私。我已经自私了太多次了。我希望你能幸福。

“他们总以为美是软弱的。他们应该看看你。你是这么美，又那么坚强。不像我。”

Elrond以为自己是在做梦。日思夜想的人坐在他的床边，蓝眼睛深深地凝望着他。他张张嘴，嗓子干涩地说不出话来。他的目光稍微低了一点，发现对方手里正攥着他那见不得人的本子。

他涨红了脸，低着头不敢看对方。他觉得自己好几十年没有这么窘迫过了。

“Elrond，你比你自己想得还要自私。”

他吃惊地抬起头来，只看见对方眼睛里蒸腾着的雾气和火焰。Thranduil几乎在咆哮。

“你这算是什么？你想过没有，看到你这样…....这样折磨自己，我会有多难过？你凭什么可以替我做决定？你凭什么替我决定我应该知道什么，不应该知道什么？你凭什么替我决定怎么样才是对我好？你把我当成什么了？你到底哪里来的这样的自负，这样的自以为是？你又知道什么是幸福！你不是要做圣徒吗？好，我成全你！”Thranduil的声音嘶哑，声线底部是拼命压抑着的呜咽。

“Thranduil……”他的心脏被瞬间炸裂，空空荡荡，无着无落。他不想再辩解了，也不想再抗拒了。如果命运最终决定彻底摧毁他，那就这样吧。他已经再没有力气去反抗了。

他闭上眼睛，忍住眼眶里一波波涌上来的滚烫。他觉得自己虚弱极了，他甚至举不起手来。

“Elrond，我永远不会原谅你。”

Thranduil站起来，把本子狠狠拍在床头柜上，摔门而去。

真冷。Elrond茫然地想。冬天来了。

天全黑了。Thranduil一边开车一边紧紧咬着嘴唇，任眼泪在脸上肆意流淌。他也不知道自己在气什么，在气谁。Elrond憔悴的样子让他心碎，但是他却无能为力。往事从来没有放过过他们。他们被追逐，被驱赶，被逼到角落里，绝望地叫不出声。他了解那穿透四肢百骸的思念是如何将人一点点撕咬啃噬拆骨入腹。他不记得自己受这酷刑受了多久才最终有一天麻木成了现在的他。现如今，他救不了Elrond。这是罪，只能自己一个人背负。

他更恨Elrond自以为是地保护他。他不需要这种保护。他当然可以为自己的选择负责。他来还是不来，爱还是不爱，都只能是他自己的选择和决定。感情，责任，命运，这些年来，是他该承担的他从没躲避过，多累多痛都不曾吭过一声。他恨Elrond看轻了他，那他这些年所经历的一切苦痛与隐忍也就都丧失了价值。

他越开越快，眼前也越来越模糊。两道明晃晃的巨大车灯迎面而来，同时飞速靠近的还有震耳欲聋的喇叭声——

他后颈一紧，头脑顿时一片清明。这半生好像飞快地在他头脑中放映了一遍，他的父亲，他的妻子，他的儿子，鲜活的面孔在他面前一一闪现。最后是Elrond，灰眼睛明亮如星空穹顶的Elrond，眉宇间全是温柔的Elrond，唇角含着浅浅笑意的Elrond——

如果今天是他生命的最后一天，他希望能和Elrond一起度过。

他不知道他们之间的感情会是怎么样的形态，这甚至不再是一个重要的问题。他只是希望，Elrond能在他身边。

他需要的从来都不是保护和等待。他需要的，是陪伴。

他本能地打满方向盘，汽车一头向路边的保护栏撞去。巨大的冲力将他向前抛去，他的头狠狠地撞上了前挡风玻璃。

真疼，他想。但是，还不晚。一切都还不晚。

初冬的午后，阳光懒懒地透过薄淡的云层照射下来，海浪轻轻拍打着岸边的岩石。Thranduil缓步走去，Elrond正裹着大衣坐在海边的长凳上。

“我还以为你再也不会来了。”

“我今天不是来看你的。”

Elrond闭了下眼，“哦，那没事，你快忙。我挺好的。”

Thranduil静静地俯视着他，眼神渐渐软了下来。“你啊，什么时候能不再嘴硬了呢？”他摇摇头，轻轻叹息着说。

Elrond的心猛得跳了几下，随即又自嘲起来。事到如今，对方一点点温柔，自己还是这个样子。真没救了。

“我是来办入住的。对，你没听错。你这层正好还有个空房间。我每个月大概会过来住两周，然后回城里处理工作两周。暂时是这样安排的。别担心，我来并不是为了你，也不是为了重新开始什么。过去的已经过去了，该发生的已经发生了。我们较量了这么些年，相互折磨，相互试探，互相伤害，我觉得够了。站在这里的我，只是一个年近半百的男人，有一个远在异乡的儿子和一份值得骄傲的事业。我的前半生无怨无悔，对后半生也还有些不为人知的渴望。也许我们可以相互陪伴，一起看看大海，晒晒太阳，聊聊过去，甚至还可以聊聊将来。”

Elrond缓缓站起来。下一秒，他发现自己已经抱住了眼前的人。他甚至以为这又是一场梦，直到怀里的温度和颈侧的呼吸告诉他，这一切都是真实的。他曾经以为自己的力量已经被榨干流尽，但是此时，他觉得他仍然可以将怀中的身体紧紧箍住，再不松开分毫。

Thranduil的双臂轻轻环住了Elrond的后背，满足地闭上了眼睛。Elrond的身体单薄得惊人，手指隔着厚重的外套可以摸到刀刃般的肩胛骨。这怀抱带着他所熟悉的气息和安宁，也耗尽了他半生的时光寻找。

Elrond两只手紧紧握住Thranduil的胳膊，稍稍往后退了一点好看清Thranduil的脸。那双蓝眼睛清澈如昔，只映着他的影子。他不知道他们的道路会如何前行，故事会有怎样的结局，命运不是他所能计算和左右的。他只知道所有过去的蹉跎不会白费，相爱又分离，得到又失去，让他们成长成今天的样子，也让他们认清了自己的内心。心怀敬畏，心存感恩。

他觉得自己还年轻，还可以再战江湖，再次出发。

The end

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

好了，这次是真的写完了！！感谢大家一直看到这里。你们的支持和鼓励是我最大的动力。这个文成了我心头一颗刺，不写完就很难受，所以虽然未来十天估计会超级忙，但是还是不管死活地今天把结局写完了。

这个第二结局我其实很忐忑。不知道姑娘们觉得被我说服了吗？这个HE不够甜，我的糖发的不够多，但是不管怎么说，我觉得还是挺温暖的。

第二结局基本上就是把第一结局最后一章那几封信扩写而成，情节和脉络完全根据那个走的，最大的修改是时间轴。因为第一结局最后暗示领主挂掉了嘛，不想他太早死，所以拖拖拉拉，但是第二结局要夕阳红的，为大家脑补的美感考虑，我大幅提前了时间轴，所以这些事情都是两年里发生，估计两个人也就五十左右吧，还可以美美的，还能谈好多年恋爱。

第二结局我想说的实际上就是两个人分别放下执念，以敬畏之心重新认识自己也认识对方的故事。所以严格意义上说，这并不是旧情复燃，而是一段新感情的开始。甚至他们未来的感情以什么样的形象出现也并不确定，也许两个人慢慢就真的成了好朋友也不一定，但是不管怎么说，他们终是放下了过去，放过了自己。

对于感情，我想他们都是一种人，都是容不得一点杂质的那种。他们对纯度的要求是很高的。

叶子的这条线我觉得也是个HE，虽然也不是传统意义上的。加上叶子的戏份呢，主要还是我想去多探索一下人物性格的各个方面和可能性，我就是想写大王和领主他们作为父亲的一面。至于叶子，也可能是在六部电影中他一直都是一身猎装的形象，他在我心中就是一个永远的少年（永远的少年出自我一个很欣赏的作者），不管是因为他不曾经历过他父亲经历过的失国丧父等等磨难，还是因为他没有承担他父亲那样的为国之君的责任，但是他觉得他就是特别朝气蓬勃，和他父亲性格不一样。所以在本文中呢，我觉得小叶子会更自由也更野性一点，更开放，更能承受打击。如果非要想象一下大王当年的反应和想法，我觉得一定会是咬碎了牙合着血也要往肚里咽，但是大王一定不会还要作死地去当伴郎，这是一定的。大王更骄傲，更刚硬，在某种意义上，也就更脆弱。所以我觉得小叶子很可能不会忘了阿拉贡，毕竟是美好的回忆，但是应该也不会像大王那样纠结一辈子。他会开始他的新生活。

暮星和干豆腐都是助攻，暮星是最强助攻。我觉得暮星是个非常冰雪的女子。她其实也未必没察觉到阿拉贡和叶子的事，但是她会选择不说。所以她选择的感情的道路和他父亲和大王是不一样的。这里面有性格的因素，也有性别的因素。我个人觉得这种女性化的宽容会比较容易得到幸福，但是男性的刚烈的一面让我觉得特别钦佩。

好吧，那就这样。这个第二结局相当于一个新的探索，篇幅和第一结局全文一样长。希望大家喜欢。


	13. Chapter 13

这篇文章写得很心塞很心塞，特别是最后一段，简直是整个心都在痛。我虐领主虐的太厉害了，领主请原谅我。

本来我是想讲一个关于“失去”与“得到”的故事。也就是说，本来是个HE，大王又给了领主第二次机会。但是当我发表完（六）之后，就是天台上那一段对话，我突然觉得他们就是回不去了。不管领主再说什么，做什么，不管他们彼此还怀有多么深的感情，他们都注定就是这样错过了。人生也是这样，HE少，BE多，更多的是以连BE都算不上的平淡收场。如果说只有在一起才是HE，那显然这篇文不是。但是如果说从求仁得仁的角度上说，又何尝不是一种好的结果？

我特别感谢那些在留言里和我讨论情节的盆友们。有的姑娘非常可爱，写了一大段还怕我不高兴。怎么会呢？写文就是希望能够和同好们沟通，印证彼此对人物性格的理解，对那些感情的理解。这是最让我愉快的事情了。

不少评论说我把领主写渣了。其实我还蛮冤枉的，我真没想黑领主。在我心里，其实领主和大王在本质上是一种人，又骄傲，又自信，又强大。而且我也觉得，他们的家庭背景和出身决定了他们都肯定会把家族、荣誉和责任放在第一位（就好像原著里那样）。所以我也借大王说了，如果换一种情形，很有可能就是大王首先背弃承诺（谁让大王在原著里没有老婆）。在这种情形之下，真的不能怪领主。

他们当然也有区别，在于领主是个现实主义者，大王是个理想主义者。就想我评论里回复的那样，领主是永远在可能的选择里面选择最好的结果。所以他会在与Celebrian结合以后依然过上了平静幸福的生活。其实现实生活里也是这样，幸福有很多可能性，真的没有什么是不可以舍弃的。大王最后的拒绝也完全是出于理想主义者的角度，正像许多姑娘的评论所说的那样。

他们两个几场交锋，我觉得是一场场的攻防游戏。第一场两个人一同吃饭，当然是彼此试探，最后大王略占了上风。第二场两个人开会，两个人互相push buttons，战事逐步升级。领主说“你是我最大的意外”，并非领主随口就说出来了。当时领主已经极为疲惫，并且已经开始身体不适（有一些细节，不说了），在人疲惫的时候是很容易软弱的，这个软弱不仅是对别人，也是对自己。所以他说出了自己一直在心里的话。同时大王也很疲惫，疲惫的结果就是神经质。大王觉得领主是在利用他们曾经的感情，一直到最后祭出大杀器，直接把领主气晕为止。所以这一场，是大王完胜。大王的大杀器深深地伤害了领主。在医院里，攻防再次调转。领主非常冷淡，包括他给Arwen介绍时用的是“Sindar先生”，显示出了一种刻意为之的距离。后来他和大王说自己与Celebrian的婚姻生活，我自己也说不清有多少赌气报复的成分在里面。也许都是真的，也许不是，大家可以自行想象。但是这个话题，如果不是之前大王伤害了领主，领主是不会提的。大王肯定是心中有愧，所以才会找金花救场。最后天台上那一段我特别早就已经写好了。我觉得领主是找了一个最错误的时机讲这番话。大王也许心里真的是这么想的，也许只是一时意气，这个也说不好。我只是说如果放我在大王的角度上讲，我可能会两者都有一点。

所以我觉得领主并不是渣，也不是随意，只是他把软弱的一面在错误的时机露了出来。仅此而已。

还有一些我的小心思，说多了没意思，有兴趣大家可以自己发掘一下。我希望这个小文章能够有多一点回味在里面，不是简简单单一个故事，或者一段描写，或者单纯的yy。

谢谢大家。


End file.
